Puebra de Valor
by kiokishy
Summary: ¿Alguna vez han participado en una? Veamos como les va nuestros personajes fovoritos en una de ellas.


tercer fic de kuro-chan mi amiga, el segundo no se publico por ciertas fallas técnicas¬¬

!!Comenten por favor!!

_-Dialogos-_

**"Pensamientos"**

--

Era un día soleado y de cielo despejado

Era un día soleado y de cielo despejado. Ya era viernes, el día que todos las personas esperan, en especial los niños, en cuanto tocaron la campana todos salieron rápidamente.  
En frente de la escuela estaba Soubi fumando y esperando a que su gatito saliera. Cuando lo vio estaba caminando junto a Yuiko y Yayoi.

_-¡Ritsuka-kun!, recuerda que prometiste que esta noche iríamos a ese lugar, ¡No puedes faltar!-le decía persistentemente Yuiko.  
-Ya lose. _**  
-"¿Ese lugar?"  
**_-¡Hola! ¡Soubi-san!_-lo saludo Yuiko mientras iba hacia a él.  
_-Hola-_dijo con una sonrisa, luego fijo su mirada en Ritsuka y puso una sonrisa_- Hola Ritsuka_  
El niño sin mirarlo fijamente le devolvió el saludo.  
_-Oí que iban a ir hoy a un lugar, ¿Puedo saber cual es?  
-¡Es una prueba de valor!  
-¿Eh?_

_  
_SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

Recuerdos, Jueves.  
_-¡Ritsuka-kun!, ¿Vas ha hacer algo este viernes?  
-¿Eh?, no, ¿Por qué?  
-Te gustaría ir a una prueba de valor el viernes en la noche, iremos al parque del sur.  
-¿Eh?, pero ese no tiene luces  
-¡Lose, es mas divertido!  
-¡Yuiko-san!, ¿Puedo ir yo también?  
-¡Eh!  
-Si quieres-_dijo Ritsuka sin mucho interés.  
Al momento que la maestra oyó esas cosas no pudo evitar pregunta.  
_-¡Van a ir en la noche a ese lugar!  
-¡Nos va a acompañar de nuevo, sensei!  
-Pues … yo nunca dije eso  
-Pero será mejor si nos acompaña un adulto  
-Este …_

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

_-Ya veo-_dijo el rubio  
_-¡Entonces! ¿Soubi-san puedes venir?-_cuando Soubi volteo a ver a Ritsuka este desvió la mirada.  
_-Esta noche tengo trabajos que hacer, así que no podré ir-_puso una sonrisa.  
_-No iras …-_dijo Ritsuka en voz baja, algo sorprendido y en el fondo decepcionado  
_-Claro, si Ritsuka quiere que vaya con gusto lo haría.  
-¡Yo no te he dicho que vengas!-_dijo algo sonrojado, Soubi le sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza mientras el pelinegro se sonrojaba e irritaba mas, cuando le iba a reclamar Soubi le sonrió de una forma muy tierna, eso provoco que no pudiese decir nada.  
_-Ritsuka, ¿Nos vamos?-_ el rubio le extendió la mano y el niño con las mejillas carmesí la tomo.  
_-¡Ritsuka-kun!, recuerda venir hoy-_dijo la pelirosa mientras se despedía  
_-Si_  
Ya llegando a la casa de Ritsuka, Soubi se detuvo en la entrada.  
_-Ten cuidado esta noche-_en ese momento aprovecho para darle un beso en la frente, el chico solo resalto más sus mejillas rojas  
_-Si tienes miedo puedes llamarme_  
_-¡No … no lo are!-_replico algo irritado, Soubi sólo le respondió con una sonrisa.

SASASASASASASASAASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

En la noche Kio y Soubi estaban acabando varios cuadros mientras la pareja de Zeros hacían desastres con la pintura, pero al menos se callaban y entretenían  
_-Oye Yoji, ¿Qué estas pintando?  
-No es obvio, la cabeza de Kio.  
-¡Dejen de hacer desastre con las pinturas!  
-Te molestas por nada Kio.  
-No habían comprado películas, véanlas y no hagan desastre.  
-Pero ya vimos "Asesino a suelo"," Monstruos sangrientos 1 y 2", y como 7 veces "Masacre en América" y "Zombis chupa cerebros".  
_**-"Que niños tan enfermos"**_  
-Oye Sou-chan, ¿Por que no estas acosando a Ritsuka o algo así?  
-Kio, no soy un pervertido, ahora él esta en una prueba de valor.  
-Oh, creía que ibas a seguirlo o algo así  
-No hay razón  
_**"Seguro lo invitaron; si lo invitan no va, pero si no esta invitado seguro que iría -.-"**  
_-No es peligroso que unos niños vallan a quien sabe donde a estas horas.  
-¡Yoji, una prueba de valor!, como en la de la película del destripador  
-¡Quiero ir!_  
Mientras los Zeros estaban hablando de sus películas Soubi y Kio trataban de ignorarlos  
_-Los acompañara su sensei no hay problema.  
-Ya veo, pero he oído que el miedo une a las personas._  
Soubi se quedo paralizado un momento  
_-Y en la oscuridad es mas fácil no hacerse notar, pero como no vas Sou-chan es mejor que nosotros nos la pasemos bien aquí.  
_Mientras Kio hablaba solo, el rubio de ojos azules se preparaba para salir.  
_-¡Eh!, Sou-chan, ¿A dónde vas?  
-A esa prueba.  
-¡Yo también quiero ir!-_dijo el pelirrojo de los Zero mientras el peliverde lo seguía con ánimos  
_-¡Oye!, Sou-chan, este trabajo es importante debemos acabarlo.  
-Lo terminare la próxima semana  
-¡¿Eh!?-_cuando no había mas personas en la habitación Kio se digno a ir.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

_-Bien, ya estamos todos-_dijo la Yuiko emocionada.  
_-Y exactamente ¿Qué vamos ha hacer?-_pregunto Ritsuka revisando el celular  
_-Pues nos dividiremos y buscaremos la fuente en el centro del parque.  
-¡Eh!, pero Yuiko-san, el parque es enorme._  
_-Este … no creen que ir solos es algo peligroso-_dijo Hitomi-sensei  
_-Entonces en parejas, ¡Yo con Ritsuka-kun!-_dijo tomando al ojilila del brazo.  
_-¡Eh!-_cuando Yayoi iba a protestar una alta figura sin orejas se acercaba, no se le veía el rostro por la oscuridad que lo cubría.  
_-Ese es …-_a Ritsuka esa figura la reconocería donde fuese_- ¡Soubi!  
-¡Soubi-san! Si viniste-_dijo la chica contenta  
**-"A … ¡Agatsuma-san!, pero …. ¿Qué … que hace aquí?"-**penso Hitomi-sensei algo nerviosa.  
_-¡Soubi se supone que no vendrías!_  
_-Quería verte, Ritsuka  
-¡A si que esto es una prueba de valor en las películas se veía mas tétrico-_dijo Natsuo  
_-¡Esto no es una de sus asquerosas películas!-_lo regaño Kio  
_-¡Kio-san! Tú también viniste, pero los otros dos …  
-¿Quiénes son?-_pregunto Yayoi algo desconcertado  
_-¡Nosotros somos los Z …!  
-Sobrinos de Kio-_dijo rápidamente Soubi  
_-¡Kio-san no sabia que tenias sobrinos!  
-¡Eh! _**"Estos como mis sobrinos"**  
_-¡Ah!, tú debes ser Yuiko-_dijo Yoji acercándose a la chica y mirándola de arriba hacia abajo_-tienes muy buena figura, es difícil creer que eres de primaria_  
_-¡Eh!-_el comentario hizo que la chica se pusiera roja.  
_-¡Tú!, debes de respetar a Yuiko-san-_ Yayoi fue inmediatamente en su defensa  
_-¿Eh?, ¿Quién eres tú?  
-Mi nombre es Yayoi Shio …  
-¡Tienes cara de don nadie!-_el zero se empezó a reír de el, provocando que este te pusiera rojo de ira  
_-¿Por qué los trajiste?-_pregunto algo irritado Ritsuka  
_-Ellos vinieron por su cuenta-_dijo el rubio que pasaba su brazo por el cuello de Ritsuka  
_-¡Soubi!-_detuvo al rubio por su acoso  
_-Creí que tendrías frió-_el chico se sonrojo un tanto por los comentarios del rubio  
_-Bien terminemos esto, ¿Qué se supone que se deberá hacer?-_dijo Kio algo irritado.  
_-Este … en parejas llegaremos a la fuente de este parque el que llegue primer gana.  
_**-"En parejas"-**se coordinaron casi todas las mentes presentes.  
_-Lo haremos por azar-_dijo el pelinegro  
**-"¡Azar!"-**se coordinaron de nuevo casi todas las mentes.  
Ritsuka saco unos papeles con números.  
_-El que le toque el mismo numero será su pareja, así será mas justo.  
_**-"Todo dependerá del azar"**  
Todos estaban algo nerviosos por saber quien será el que le toque  
Soubi:**-"Ritsuka"**  
Yuik: **-"Ritsuka-kun"**  
Yayoi:**-"Yuiko-san"**  
Yoji:**-"La chica desarrollada"**

Kio:**-"Sou-chan"**  
Hitomi-sensei**:-"Agatsuma-san, ¡no! ¿Pero que estoy pensando?  
**Cuando todos tomaron un numero se dieron cuenta de la triste realidad excepto para una persona  
_-¡Si! ¡Me toco con Ritsuka-kun!-_dijo Yuiko tomando del brazo a Ritsuka sin dejan de saltar

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

_-¡Ah!, ¿Por qué me toco con el don nadie?  
-¡Mi nombre es Yayoi!  
-Yayoi … suena a Yaoi-_dijo el zero burlándose  
_-¡No me digas así!_

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

_-¿Dónde estará Sou-chan?,_ **"De seguro anda buscando a ese crió"**  
_-Este … tú y Agatsuma-san son muy amigos ¿No?  
-¿Eh?, pues si,_ **"Solo que con ser solo amigos no me vasta"**

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

_-Yo no vine aquí para jugar este aburrido juego, quiero hacer bromas a los demás-_dijo el chico pelirrojo.  
Soubi estaba apurado en busca de su gatito, como dijo Kio, **"El miedo une a las personas"**

**  
**SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

**-"¡Si!, mi oportunidad para estar con Ritsuka-kun"  
**Ritsuka estaba mas interesado en estar sumergido en sus pensamientos que en la prueba pero cuando se oyó unas ramas romperse …  
_-¡Ah Ritsuka-kun! ¡¿Qué fue eso?!  
-Es un gato  
-¡Ah!, un gato  
-Yuiko, pensaba que esto te parecía divertido.  
-¡En la tele se ve divertido pero aquí no lo es tanto!-_dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar a todo pulmón  
_-Mejor apurémonos a llegar a la fuente_

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

_-Oye, Soubi no es obligatorio quedarnos junto, ¿Verdad?  
_-_Supongo que no-_le contesto sin ponerle mucha atención  
_-Bien, yo me voy por mi rumbo, nos vemos en la fuente._  
_-De acuerdo-_le dijo sin voltearlo a ver, solo había una cosa en su mente, Ritsuka.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

_-Este lugar es muy aburridooooooo-_se quejaba Yoji  
_-Oye, Yoji-kun, ¿Por qué te gusta Yuiko?  
-¿Eh?, ¿Quién?  
-¡Yuiko-san!, la del pelo rosa  
-¡AH! Ella ¿, la chica desarrollada, es muy simple, sólo mírala es tan … (¬)  
-¿Eso es lo único que te importa de ella?  
-¿Qué?, ¿Debe haber algo mas?  
-¡Claro que si!, a mi me gusta por su carisma y energía y …  
-¡Oye si ya dejaste de hablar solo tenemos que continuar!-_dijo Yoji mientras lo ignoraba.  
Cuando los dos caminaban a par una gran sombra negra salto de los arbusto de una forma amenazante.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

_-Este, Kio-san, ¿Qué tipo de mujeres le gusta a Agatsuma-san?  
-¿Eh?, pues digamos que todos tienen oportunidad,_ -**"Hasta niños"**, _-¿Por qué?_  
_-¡Eh!, ¡por … por nada!_  
Kio no le presto mucha atención, lo que quería es encontrar a Soubi.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

_-¡Ha! Esa fue buena Natsuo!  
-Lose-_se decían muertos de risa los Zeros  
_-Creo … creo que lo mataste el susto-_decía entre cortado por la risa.  
Mientras estos se reían Yayoi estaba inconciente por el susto que le dio Natsuo.  
_-Oye, Yoji vamos a asustar a ese pervertido de Kio  
-¿Qué asemos con el don nadie?  
-Eh …. Déjalo ahí, tarde o temprano despertara.  
-OK-_mientras Yayoi estaba tirado en el piso los zeros se escabullían por los arbustos buscando la próxima victima.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

_-Rit … Ritsuka-kun, tengo miedo-_decía la pelirosa aferrada al brazo de Ritsuka.  
-_No te preocupes no ha de estar lejos la fuente_  
Cuando seguían avanzando oyeron a 2 personas caminando hacia ellos.  
_-Crees … crees … que sea alguien de los chicos-_dijo Yuiko asustada  
_- No lo creo, nos dividimos con mucha distancia todos los equipos.  
-¡Ritsuka-kun hay que correr!  
-Espera Yuiko … -_cuando la quiso calmar la chica se fue corriendo tomando la mano de Ritsuka pero en poco tiempo se soltaron, y Ritsuka le perdió el rastro a Yuiko.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

_-Al parecer hay alguien ahí Yoji-_dijo el neko de pelo rojo-_no lo veo bien pero tiene orejas, hay que asustarlo.  
-¡Si!  
_-Ritsuka noto que esas 2 personas estaban acercándose a él con sigilo.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

_-¡Ah Ritsuka-kun! Lo perdí de vista-_dijo Yuiko sin saber bien donde estaba, todo el lugar estaba muy oscuro, entonces se tropezó con algo_-¿Pero que?-_cuando vio bien era un … un … ¿cadáver? Y al parecer estaba gimiendo de dolor_.-¡Aaaaaaaaaah! Un zombi, ¡Como en la película de los "Zombis come cerebros"!_

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

_-Ya estamos cerca Yoji, hay que asustarle-_cuando los dos nekos saltaron en cima de esa persona lo identificaron de inmediato.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

_-Yuiko-san …_- dijo Yayoi viéndola bien_-¿Viniste a ayudarme?  
-¡Yayoi eres tú me asuste mucho!-_dijo la chica abrasándolo, Yayoi no estaba muy seguro de lo que pasaba en ese momento pero no se quejaba.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

_-¡Pero que hacen!-_dijo asustada Hitomi-sensei, en el fondo ella sentía que conocía a esos chicos desde antes, pero debia ser solo su imaginación…, o ¿no?...  
_-¿Eh?, que hacen aquí, ¿Dónde esta Soubi?-_dijo Kio  
_-¿Soubi?, pues no se-_dijo el pelirrojo- _a de estar buscando a Ritsuka  
-¡Eh! Y ¿Por qué diablos andan saltándole así a la gente?  
-Pero que dices tío, si a ti te encantaba que te saltáramos encima anoche, ¿No recuerda?, o cuando jugábamos al doctor, y veíamos esas películas triple x._  
_-¡Que están diciendo eso nunca paso!_  
_-Kio-san es …  
-¡No lo soy!_  
Mientras Kio se ponía como tomate los nekos se reían de él.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

_-Tú eres loveless, ¿No es así?-_dijo una de las figuras que se acercaron a Ritsuka  
_-¿Quiénes son?-_dijo en forma defensiva  
_-Nosotros somos Fearless, y venimos a retarte a una batalla._

_Continuara…_


End file.
